What now?
by Sorcerer's Chamber in Azkaban
Summary: Harry doesn't feel needed and is unsatisfied with what lies ahead of him. Hermione feels confused and disgusted with what she has done but comes to a realization that solves both of their problems.


**He doesn't feel needed nor does he know just WHAT comes next and she realized something she should have in their 7 years at Hogwarts**

**Hermione P.O.V.**

She doesn't know why she kissed him in the first place. It might have had something to do with him reminding them of the house elves who were in danger or it might be because she has always (secretly) liked him and every fight, every argument had built up the sexual tension over the years and had lead up to that slimy, sweaty, DISGUSTING kiss they shared in the chamber.

Hermione grimaced. "_Yeah_" she thought "_Probably the former_". But why DID she kiss him, anyway? He was RON for Merlin's sake! And now she was stuck with the decision of having to be Ronald Weasley's GIRLFRIEND or not, as he had assumed that they were already together because of the kiss, which resulted in a screaming match between the two of them with her telling him that he didn't ask her first and him saying that **_"The kiss already proved that we're together,Herms"_** The fight would have ended with Hermione hexing him into the next century had Harry no had told Ron that she hadn't said yes yet, therefore giving her the decision "to be or not to be",(Ron's girlfriend,that is).

Bugger me" she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"_**WHY** did I have to kiss him in the first place_?!" She thought, falling back on her bed before getting up and wrapping herself in a robe, walking down the stairs, then heading outside.

**Harry P.O.V.**

What now? His Hogwarts years mainly consisted of 'The Golden Trio' solving mysteries thrusted under their noses, then saving the day! But now, everything was done. Voldemort was dead(for real this time), the Death Eaters were all in Azkaban or dead, and there was no more war.

What does he do next? _" I'll probably get a career as a Quidditch Player, or run for Minister. Marry Ginny and live in Potter Manor, have a lot of little Harry Potters running around too"_ He thought, wryly, before flopping on the soft grass and running a hand through his hair, heaving a big sigh.

"Harry?" A soft voice, laden with curiosity, called out

He sat back up, eyes wide "Who ar-oh, it's just you, Hermione. What are you doing up so late?"

"I should be asking you the same question" She said, her voice teasing, before she laughed lightly as he smiled

"Hermione, you're smart, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Harry" she said, curiosity evident in her voice "Ask away"

"What now?" A few seconds silence enveloped them as she comprehended( or tried to comprehend) Harry's question. Harry briefly thought he should be given an award for managing to stump Hermione Granger with a question

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprise written all over her face "What do you mean What Now?"

"I meant, what now?" "What do I do?" He sounded desperate, he's sure. But that was the question that's been bugging him since the downfall of Voldemort.

" I mean, I didn't plan on what I wanted to do after graduation because I was certain I won't survive all that anyway! "I mean-" He continued hastily, seeing Hermione open her mouth to say something" Even Dumble-freakin-dore thought I wouldn't survive! That MUST mean something!"

"Yes" Hermione interrupted, her voice hard "It means that even "Dumble-freakin-dore" as you have so politely stated, is WRONG and CAN BE WRONG in something, and just because he told Snape you wouldn't survive doesn't mean you should throw yourself off of your broom 500 feet in the air to fulfill what Dumbledore thought what would happen to you."

"It's just that, I feel like, like nobody needs me anymore you know. Now that Voldemort's gone and everyone's safe" He said(or whined, rather) ignoring the part of following everything Dumbledore says.

"Harry! A lot of people do need you!" She said, her voice rising

"_Right_" He thought,though the next words were spoken " But that's because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered and all that shit, I want somebody who needs me because I'm... Me!"

"Teddy needs you"

" Yes but, you're here to take care of him, you're the godmother after all"

" I need you" She said, softly but full of conviction

He looked up, eyes wide, there was no fucking way in Merlin and Morgana's neon-colored swimwear did he just hear what he thought he heard.

But he did.

"I need you" she stated, louder and clearer, refusing to look him in the eyes

" I need you, because you're my best friend.I did everything I could to make sure you survived and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you because you think no one needs you." " I need you because you seem to be the only person in the whole entire world who I care about more than my life. The only person who I need because you care about me, truly care about me. You didn't care that I was a bossy, bushy-haired,bucktoothed, annoying know-it-all first year and saved my life."She was rushing now, but still had her head down, therefore missing the ear-splitting grin now plastered on Harry's face. But her own eyes widened, almost as big to those of Dobby's, regathering realization hit her with all the force of a bludger. "_Holy Merlin_" she thought _"I can't believe I only realized that now"_

**_She was definitely saying NO to Ronald the next time she saw him._**

"I need you because I Love You, and I only figured this out now because of Ron but I don't care anymore,alright? I LOVE YOU, so I'll be damned if-

She was cut off by the lips now pressed onto hers. Harry's hands behind her head on her waist, pressing her more tightly against him as he probed her lips with his tongue, making her moan. "_Dash Ginny"_ he thought as Hermione started playing with his hair and biting his lower lip, gently sucking on it.

And as they pulled apart, breathless and pink-faced, he said, making them both laugh before Hermione pulled him in this time, smiling slightly;

"What now?"


End file.
